Trainer
Requirements: Archer Lvl 6, Mediator Lvl 6 Weapons: Axe, Bow, Dagger, Hammer, Pole, Rod, Whip Armor : Clothes, Hat Trainer is a unique job that summons monsters that have been caught to help you in combat. Unfortunately, the art of capturing monsters has been lost to the ravages of time. Recently, with the aid of ancient, crumbling Bestiaries, Trainers have begun learning how the ancients were able to capture and train monsters that held absolute loyalty to them. Because so much was lost with time, Trainers know of only a few types of monsters that are able to be captured and controlled. Using their ancient Bestiary, Trainers can receive tips and hints on which monsters can be captured and how to capture them. Using an ancient Trainer art known as Imprism, Trainers can tether a monster's soul to their own, allowing them to summon the monsters from the aether to aid them in combat. While a monster has been summoned, the trainer can Unleash them, forcing the monster to use their signature attack. Unfortunately, this can exhaust many monsters, returning them to the aether and preventing you from resummoning them for a time. This can be prevented by increasing their Loyalty. Command Ability: control ---------------------- Tame ------------ Base AP: 100 Calms a monster down, causing them to stop attacking you. Imprism --------- Base AP: 100 Attempts to tether a monster's soul to the Trainer. Can only be used on specific monsters. Bestiary -------- Base AP: 100 Read through the ancient Trainer Bestiary to receive hints on which monsters can be caught and how to imprism them. Decoy ----------- Base AP: 400 Act as a decoy, drawing a monster's attacks to yourself. Unleash --------- Base AP: 500 Command your currently summoned monster to attack. Eagle Eye ------- Base AP: 800 Marks a creature. You gain increased critical hit chance against similar creatures for a time. Rabite ---------- Base AP: 200 Summons a Rabite to aid you in combat. Slime ----------- Base AP: 200 Summons a Slime to aid you in combat. Bat ------------- Base AP: 200 Summons a Bat to aid you in combat. Pumpkin Bomb Base AP: 200 Summons a Pumpkin Bomb to aid you in combat. Whelk ----------- Base AP: 200 Summons a Whelk to aid you in combat. Behemoth -------- Base AP: 200 Summons a Behemoth to aid you in combat. Lavos Spawn ----- Base AP: 200 Summons a Lavos Spawn to aid you in combat. Tonberry -------- Base AP: 200 Summons a Tonberry to aid you in combat. Inherent Ability ---------------- Equip Bow ------- Base AP: 500 Allows you to equip bows while in any job. Auto-Permanence - Base AP: 1000 Grants you the effects of Permanence, preventing you from being dispelled. Requirements: Job Level 15 Passive Ability --------------- Tenacity -------- Base AP: 500 Increases the duration of summoned monsters. Loyalty --------- Base AP: 2000 Decreases the chance a monster will return to the aether when using Unleash. Requirements: Job Level 18 Mana Spirits Base AP: 1600 Allows you to contract with Mana Spirits to aid you in combat. Requirements: Secret of Mana Missions Category:Jobs